Eight to ten children with severe head injuries in whom induced hypernatremia was used to control intracranial pressure after failure of conventional methods will be studied. Sodium levels and use of 3% saline versus ICP (level and # of spikes) and need for hyperventilation as reflected by pC02 and need for other therapies, Glasgow Outcome Sacle and rate of complications will be analyzed.